Frozen Kombat
by xxOrderandDiscordxx
Summary: Do not own rights to Frozen or Mortal Kombat, rights and characters goes to the respected makers. Rated T-M, viewer dicrestion is advised. This story takes place after the reunion of Elsa and Anna. Hans, now incarcerated is having a mental break down from such a close oppurtunity. More characters than what is tagged.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hours past as the night is near, the young Prince Hans in the ships brig as his hands are chained together. Sitting in the dark corner of his cell he keeps having the same images of how close he was to killing Queen Else, how it is that Anna could not have just stayed locked up in the lounge and become frozen there. How is only chance of having a kingdom of his own, just within his grasp, vanish. Hearing one of the crew members screaming that they were near land he knew that his time was coming near.

The Prince's actions were inexcusable, betraying the trust of a neighboring kingdom, the feelings of a princess, and deception and an assassination attempt of the Queen. From these acts one can know that the punishment is foreseen…and it would not be dealt with mercy. After docking the prince is taken immediately to the throne room under the king's request. Upon entering his father the king sitting on the throne with all of his other sons to his side. Hans' brothers looked to him in distaste and disappointment. Some wonder where they could have gone wrong in raising him while others knew that Hans was not the prince he has shown to be in the eyes of the residence of the kingdom. After chastisement by his own family, the king raises his hand to silence the brothers. He then ends this discussion by saying these words,

"You have brought great shame, to the family crest, to your brothers, to me, and to your departed mother. By the action you have committed towards another Kingdom and defiling our name, I hear-by sentence Prince Hans to death, by the guillotine… and to be disowned from the family."

The bell chimed as he finished his words, Hans face loses all of its color and his heart weighs heavy in him and now echoing in his head the words of his father disowning him. His mind finally has broken down. His sentence was carried out immediately as he is escorted to the guillotine. He is shoved down to the head rest and the top lowered to lock his head in place. There is no escape for the young prince. He said nothing, he fear nothing for he has lost everything. The king raises his hand as the executioner hand was on the lever. The king looked to the boy once more before descending his hand. The lever is pulled and the blade is release. The weighted blade drop with no hesitation as it cutting through the flesh and spinal cord of Hans as his head fell into the basket below him. There lies the head of Prince Hans as his death is has now pass and his existence is no more… or so you would think.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hours has passed since the reunion party of Anna and Elsa. The grand ball went on during the time for the celebration of the eternal winter coming to an end and the acceptance of the queen. As dawn grew near the people began to leave. Elsa once again closed the gates once everyone left. Anna was going to ask what for, but Elsa this time explained,

"Even though the gate swill be open, at night who knows what can happen."

Anna could agree since her night experience being chased by wolves. Soon supper it was supper time as Anna began to tell her sister of all she had went through just to find her, from leaving the kingdom to her being turned into an icicle to shield her. Elsa was both sorry for what she had put Anna in such a situation. Anna eventually came to ask the question she been needing to know.

"Elsa…" Anna said

"Yes Anna?"

"Why did all those years ago did you lock your door, why you kept me out the entire time."

Elsa sighed as she began to figure out the best way. "Anna, the last time we had fun it was within the ball room. I made it snow inside and we had all kinds of fun. At one point you were running and jumping. I made pillars to catch you. Eventually you were getting higher and higher. Soon I was not able to keep up. I made a mistake and ended up hitting him in the head. Our parents brought us to some creatures, I forgot what they were called and their elder used magic to heal you. The parents would fear that if you were to find out what happened that you might ended up mad at me. I fear that to. So to make sure that it never happened again I kept myself locked away in my room."

Hearing the truth finally come out she could somewhat understand the reason out of fear to hurt her again.

"Well I understand Elsa, but it is all in the past now because now we are here together again as sisters. Yes, and let's hope we never become separated again"

"I can raise a glass to that"

They raise their glasses and tapped them together as they took a sip and began eating. After supper they started head to their rooms for shut eye. Anna slept in her room which was relocated to be right next to Anna. A little bit of an overdue but it is what happens after sisters that were separated for so long come back together.

 _Meanwhile…_

The soul of Hans has been adrift for days, weeks, until it was drawn to what appears to be a green flame. Hans' eyes suddenly turned pure white as he is drawn towards the flame. After a few second's the flame began to speak to Hans.

"You have the skills of someone who is cunning and sly. Your appearance of honor hides what truly lies under the skin. You would be of an excellent value to me. I can also see inside your eyes that you have a flame of hatred burning inside of you. Your memories tell the tale of how you came to your end. If you serve under me and my lord, you shall have your revenge. All that I ask is you obey."

Hans having a slight awareness of what was going on. He did not like the feeling, but hearing that he could have a chance to rid the world of the people who stopped his only chance to have a kingdom in his grasp he accepted the deal. The green flame then grew and made contact to Hans, instantly over taking him. Hans screamed in pain as if he was burning to ash. Only moments later he found himself naked in a blood pool. He scanned his body seeing that he was back in his own body, each and every feature retained when alive. He looked in front of him to see a pale, bald male body with his arms crossed. Dressed in a black, gothic attire before him. He laughed as he saw the body.

"Yes" the male said stepping closer to him "You shall serve me well, Viper. Now arise it is time for your training"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What seemed like days has turned into months, month into years. Viper, Hans renamed, has went through life threatening training. He was receiving the same training routine that Quan Chi received from Shinnok, either learn or die. Viper was not letting the chance to see the people that ended suffer. After years and years of training Viper was bredded into a full fled fighter. He followed the command or Quan Chi, taking land so he may have more places to move if things do not go his way. He has spared with his other fellow revenants; Sindel, Jade, Kitana, Stryker, Jax, Scorpian, Sub-Zero, and the new editions Lui Kang and Kung Lao. He has become versatile against multiple fighting styles. He pulled off assassinations of high priority targets. 2 years after the death of Shao Kahn and Hans was finally getting the opportunity finally kill everyone that has made his life come to an end.

Hans was sitting at the table having a drink with the other revenants before a servant came to the table. Kneeled before speaking.  
"Viper, the master wishes to see you."  
Viper finished his chalice and excused himself from the table, still retaining the manners he was taught in the living. He departed and made his war to Quan Chi's study as he made his way downstairs he asked,  
"You called for me Quan Chi?"  
Quan Chi turned as he stood up from his desk, pausing his experiment.  
"Yes I did Viper."  
They started walking towards each other meeting midway.  
"You have serve me well Viper, every task I have sent you on you have completed with skill, when fighting against the other revenants you have showed tenacity not giving up until you were the last one standing. You held up your end in serving me and now I share my end. You will return back to Earthrealm in your time and bring your wraith upon them. You are dismissed, whenever you are ready to bring an end to your enemies come to me again and I shall send you on your way. However, since I know nothing of your time I can only send you to your last position."  
Viper face may have not changed but inside he was filled with excitement, the chance to finally end the lives of Anna and Elsa, make them suffer for putting him in such misery. To kill his family for turning his back on him. All that was needed now was rest.

Meanwhile…

Anna and Elsa, thanks to the past events, have decided to take more active measures in protecting themselves and others. Elsa had begun to practice with her ice magic. She had the imagination when it came to having to defend herself, as demonstrated with the Duke of Weaselton men attack her. Now she was training made these actions happen on her command without fear instead of the heat of the moment. She even make a blade of ice inspired by the some of the guards. It imitated a rapier in design so it was light and agile for her.

Anna on the other hand already already had a fiery spirit in her body as she was shown to have a more aggressive approach to things. No fear, show as she has save Kristoff from being mauled by wolves, the snowball she threw at the ice golem, even with the blizzard Elsa made, mainly out of Elsa's stressing over what was happening in Arendale. She had showed no hesitation when threw the axe to save Kristoff from falling and….well you get the point. So she has actually trained with the knights on how to combat with swords. She too took the style of the rapier, but eventual she went on to learn to wield a saber and a long sword. She worked hard on learning these skills constantly that not only is she a princess in Arendale she is a duelist. One day there was a tournament for knights; jousting and sword fighting, to include fencing. Anna was actually able to obtain a silver medal. Seeing how capable she was she continued practicing for sport, but was always ready in case trouble were to come to her, her sister, or her kingdom.

Both princess worked hard on their skills and gifts to protect themselves and their kingdoms from falling.

Hello Readers, I hope you are enjoyinh the sotry. I know not much action was introduced yet but please have patience action is sure to come. However I will say, POLL TIME. Why a poll, because I would like to see what the readers would on for the story. This poll is based more towards Anna. Elsa as we all know, will be training under the Lin Kuei. not a spolier it is just obvious. however Anna is now the question. Because of her aggressive approach to situations she could train under Scorpion/Hanzo in the Shirai Ryu. But she has never actually killed so she can remain on a cleaner path and she showing of self sacrifice to save her sister can make her a good Shaolin. I leave this to you to choose.


End file.
